


Rusted Winter

by 1anioh



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Apocalypse human AU, Everyones a bastard warning, Multi, Post-Nuclear War, dark!Guardians - Freeform, slow update warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1anioh/pseuds/1anioh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve years ago the world was ripped apart by nuclear war, and now what few places that are still livable are held under the tight rule of the selfish Moon King. Underground rebels are stirring though against the violence and brutality of daily life, I wonder what will happen to them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rusted Winter

Preface

Makeup was shoved carelessly to the side as Sophie searched for her new earrings. Where the hell were they? This was her desk and – oh of course. Her idiot brother must have touched them. Frowning she glanced at her reflection and tsked. Shrugging off her coat and gripping the bottom edges of her shirt, she lifted it off and tossed it away. Staring, she leaned forward; nose nearly touching the surface of the reflective glass. After a moment she reached to the side and popped open tube a bright pink lipstick applying it generously to her mouth.

Behind her the metal door clicked and swung open; Jack Frost (the gorgeous, bastard leader that he was) gave a wolfish grin at her reflection before stepping in and kicking the door shut with his foot. 

“Well hey there pretty lady.” 

A giggle. 

“Can I help you sir?” She turned to face him, straightening her shoulders and setting her hip on the edge of her desk. It pleased her to no end to watch Jacks eyes darken as they lazily roamed up and down her body. He gave a soft hum in response. 

“Unfortunately I’m here for your brother. Computer issue. He said he needed to be called if it started beeping. And it’s beeping.“ She puffed her lips out in a pout and batted her eyelashes. 

“Kiss me and I’ll let you have him.” Jack’s hand had moved before she had finished the request, grabbing her by the wrist and jerking her forward into his chest. It wasn’t a gentle kiss, his hot mouth descending onto hers. Their teeth clicked and the thought of this was going to bruise later was dashed away when Jack pushed his tongue between her lips, searching for more. With a moan she wrapped her arm around his neck. When the need for air outweighed their ability to stay wrapped in each other Jack pulled back a few inches, a rumble in his throat. 

Only to be promptly punched in the face.

“You fucking ass. How many times have I told you not to touch my sister?” Jack stumbled backwards, rubbing his chin and grinning like an idiot at the shirtless man in front of him. 

“Sorry Jamie.”


End file.
